I would rearrange the sky for you! (I move the stars for no-one)
by Darknessinthedreamer
Summary: Story following Jareth and Sarah, was originally a oneshot Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth they belong to their respective owners (Jim Henson), Phantom-oto quotes (Sir A. Lloyd Webber). Follow/Favourite and keep up the love! *Update the last chapter has been added* Image is from openclipart. I do not pretend to have perfect grammar or spelling. This is my first fanfic. Thanks
1. I moved the stars for you!

This is a short scene between Jareth and Sarah after Sarah returns to the Labyrinth. Want to find out what occurred to lead up to this point? Please view the prequel chapters of this story :) This did start off as a one-shot. Thanks guys!

* * *

Sarah looked at the peculiar crystals she held in her hands and tears of anger trickled down her cheeks. She walked over to the window and reflected on her strange surroundings. She had always thought of the goblin city as being a dream-like illusion with its curious residents and the Labyrinth that was ever changing. It was a place that encouraged her adventurous side whilst also filling her with dread.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Jareth, the Goblin King. Jareth was an arrogant monster with charming hair and gorgeous eyes.

Sarah gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was of slim build with brunette hair and rosy lips. Her friends saw her as a drama queen who always had her head in a book, learning lines. But to Jareth, she was everything and it worried her as she knew all too well what he was capable of.

But not even Sarah was prepared for what Jareth had in store today.

The moon shone over the Labyrinth making the whole thing look more menacing than when it was cast in the amber glow of the sun.

As Sarah stepped outside onto the balcony, Jareth appeared in front of her, she could see the wonderful glint in his eyes. Jareth glared with all the wrath he could conjure up against her. He said, in hushed tones, "I ask for so little and this is how you repay me?" he made a gesture towards the walls of the room, which were covered in paint scribbles which read 'I HATE YOU!'

Sarah looked back, even more irritable and still fingering the peculiar crystal balls as she tried to control her emotions. "Jareth, you have no power over me," she replied. They looked at each other with unstable feelings, the moment seemed to stretch on and on. Sarah studied Jareth's face and went to open her mouth but before any sound could escape from her mouth, he kissed her. The shock of his sudden movement stunned Sarah. Jareth took a step back and eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Sarah in apologetic tones, "I love you but I just can't forgive you for what you did. And I don't think I ever will. I just…Jareth." Jareth looked exhausted, his emotions were raw.

Sarah could actually hear Jareth's emotions shatter into millions of pieces. Then his face flushed red with anger, apparently using up all of his energy he yelled in a hoarse voice "I moved the stars for you!"

That was when he jumped off the balcony. Sarah rushed to the edge, with a panic stricken face. Jareth in his owl form flew up into the night sky and vanished. But what retained Sarah's gaze was the view she saw in the sky. The stars had been truly moved. Moved to form the words;

"Forgive me?"

* * *

Please post any comments/reviews you have and dont forget to hit the favourite button if you liked the story :)

Thanks!


	2. Prequel Events: Toby's Deal (Short Ch)

*Prequel to the scene in 'I would rearrange the stars for you (I move the stars for no-one). *

* * *

_How could it all have come down to this? _Sarah thought and looked back on the events that occurred prior to her return to the Labyrinth.

...

Sarah was left babysitting again as her Stepmother and Father went out to YET another party. Sarah always found herself wondering about what would have happened if she had decided to stay in the Labyrinth with Jareth. After all even he said 'It's only forever, it's not long at all!'

Would it really have been that bad to live in the Goblin City? Maybe things would have been different if he hadn't kidnapped her baby half-brother?

Sarah had only took her eyes off of Toby for 2 minutes and already he had managed to paint the walls with scribbles, the artistic work of a five-year-old. Sarah sighed and walked over to Toby,_Why? Why did he have to draw on the walls? He's not a baby anymore!_

'Toby' she said and once she had grabbed his attention she continued 'What did I tell you about crayons?' His face was blank as he stared back at her, 'Toby...I'm fed up with you not listening to me. Have I not warned you that naughty children are taken away by the Goblin King?'

'Yes' Toby replied and then continued to draw on the walls. Sarah had, had enough with his behaviour and it had just continued to escalate over the past couple of months.

'Toby...'

Toby ignored her and continued to redecorate the walls in the living room.

'Toby, stop drawing on the walls now!' Toby continued to ignore her...'Toby I have asked you to stop drawing on the walls'. Sarah snatched the crayons from his hands leading to Toby throwing a temper tantrum, screaming at the top of his lungs. 'Toby, go to your room!' Sarah yelled. 'I hate you!' the five-year-old Toby screamed back.

'Just go away Toby, go to your room, Now!'

'I wish I could go away...' _Don't say it! Don't you dare say it Toby! _Sarah thought to herself as he finished his sentence_. _'...I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away...far away from you!' As he finished, he stuck out his tongue in defiance.

_Did he realise what he had just said? Does he realise the consequences she herself had to face when she had uttered similar words and had wished Toby away?_

Sarah prayed to the Skies, hoping that somehow, wherever Jareth was, that he would hear her plee. _He didn't mean it Jareth, he's just a child..Please don't take him from me...again. _A single tear fell from her eyes and she shuddered from the sudden cold she felt hit her skin.

* * *

...

So what do you guys think of this as the start of a back story to how Sarah came to be in the Castle, in the Goblin City..again?

What do you think should happen next?

Please review/favourite :)

I shall update this and continue it on as much as I can, in between my Uni assignments,

Thank You

Darknessinthedreamer


	3. Prequel Events: It's Law!

**'I wish I could go away...' **_Don't say it! Don't you dare say it Toby!_ **Sarah thought to herself as he finished his sentence '...I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away...far away from you!' As he finished, he stuck out his tongue in defiance.**

Sarah froze in horror.

The Goblins awoke as Toby said the first 'I wish', their red eyes glaring with excitement. After years of silence, the Goblin's ears were burning and they all yelled with congratulations as Toby wished himself away. But what was unusual is that not a single thing nor the King, stirred in the castle. The Goblins glared it each other with confused looks, _Was Jareth not going to grant the wish?_

After minutes of silence, Sarah took in a deep breath and exhaled, a flush of colour returning to her cheeks. 'Toby' she paused and sighed, 'Just go to your room'. _Had Jareth finally given up? It'd been years since she had seen him, but he was still in her dreams and thoughts. _Toby trotted up the stairs frowning, with Lancelot in tow. When he reached his room he slammed the door.

The eldest Goblin, with his grey beard and droopy red eyes slammed an object down on the floor. The rest of the Goblins jumped from the bang. The eldest Goblin, was aptly named 'bookworm' for he knew about every fact and piece of literature that had ever been written in the whole of the Underground. The Goblins stared at the object that was wrapped in a tired piece of cloth fabric which was fastened by a very dusty 'once-white' piece of string. 'What is it?' said the smalllest Goblin who went to touch the object, his hand was slapped away by Bookworm who simply replied in his tired voice 'It is an important book that must be looked after and must be adhered to'._  
_

* * *

There was a single chorus of 'ooooooooo's as Bookworm unwrapped the object, a puff of dust flew up into the air. The book itself was in an immaculate condition, the red leather covering and the distinguishable title which read 'The Labyrinth'. Bookworm skipped to page 72 which read;

'The Labyrinth and as such the Goblin City would cease to exist if the rules are broken. When a wish is made to the Goblin King, he must accept the wish and grant it. If, for any reason whatsoever the person to be taken to the Castle does not go with the Goblin King, then a replacement should be made in agreement with the Goblin King upon his arrival (Such as a blood relative). The person then has the option to attempt to defeat the Labyrinth in 13 hours or the wish will become permanent'.

The Goblins began to run around in all directions, yelling 'He's going to kill us all!'

Jareth thrust open the doors causing them to bounce as they hit the walls, the hinges barely keeping them attached. 'What is all the noise about?' he asked, the Goblins stood still with fear. 'I said, what is all the noise about?' Jareth picked up the smallest Goblin and looked him in the eyes, 'Will you answer my question?'

The small Goblin stuttered as he spoke 'I..We..We're all going to...d...d..die'. Jareth threw back his head and laughed, 'Nonsense, and I won't have any of you talk of this again'. 'But Sire, it's true' Bookworm said as he tugged on Jareth's cloak. Jareth spun round and looked at the oldest Goblin with a confused face. _Bookworm's never been wrong before? Surely he must know something I don't? _Jareth considered as he waited for Bookworm to continue.

"I have brought out the book Sir, after a wish was made and you took no action to grant the wish. I remembered reading in the book somewhere that you cannot decline a wish, regardless of who wished it' Bookworm flicked to page 27, meanwhile Jareth had no settled on his throne, his chin resting on his left palm. Bookworm coughed to clear his throat and then began to read, 'Sir, do you remember the oath you took when you became King of the Goblin City?' Jareth nodded in agreement '...Well it says in your oath that you have to accept any wish from any person if they invoke either the Goblin King or the King by his name.'

Jareth leant further back, his heart began to pound in his chest..._He couldn't grant the wish. He couldn't. He owed Sarah that much. He couldn't bring her any more pain. She would never forgive him._

Jareth prompted Bookworm, 'Go on.' He then flipped back to page 72 and showed Jareth the book. After a couple of moments, he took a deep breath and spoke, his voice was slow and his face showed no malice or anger, instead Jareth was filled with dread...he was desperate.

'What does that mean? What happens?' He was truly desperate, clawing onto anything that showed a sign of hope. He was hoping that it would be something simple that he could stop from happening whilst also staying out of Sarahs life. Bookworm saw the look in Jareth's eyes and knew how desperate he was to find an alternative that meant neither of the two would happen, it was a look that he had never seen in the Goblin Kings eyes before. Bookworm propped up the book against the stone steps of the throne and began flicking through the book. On Page 243 he found the answer to Jareths question.

* * *

'Ah.' Bookworm exclaimed as his eyes had finished looking over the page.  
Jareth sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes staring at Bookworm. 'What's wrong?' Jareth asked, hoping that he would reply with 'nothing' or something of a similar nature. 'Erm, it actually doesn't say anything! It just lists the rules again, which I found rather odd. The only thing different is that it states that the choice must be made within 13 days'.

Jareth's heart shattered like breaking glass. All the Goblins that had been listening to the whole conversation and muttering between eachother now stood completely still as they watched the Goblin King shed a single tear. The teardrop ran down his cheek and fell, making a 'tsss' sound as it scorched the stone floor. Jareth was a wreck, his emotions were all over the place. He finally snapped and yelled 'There has got to be someone who would know something about all of this!'

He glanced at a crystal that lay next to him, the images inside showed Sarah sitting on the couch at home with her head in her hands, sobbing. Furious with himself and the current situation, he launched the crystal across the room which narrowly missed a drunken Goblin as it hit the wall, firing out splinters of glass and glitter.

During the commotion a tiny voice in the background spoke up and said, with slight hesitation, 'What about the forgotten forest?'.

Jareth wiped his cheek and turned, a quizzical expression spread across his face. 'Why on Earth would I want to go ther...ahh'. Realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks and that was when he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Jareth with his new found hope hopped out of his throne and stretched. The Goblins still unsure of what this realisation was continued to stare at him until Jareth explained. 'I need to go to the Forgotten Forest as that is where the Lost King is'. The Lost King, ironically named, was a previous King of the Labyrinth.

The story, told to every prince and princess of the kingdoms in the Underground, said that the Lost King's fiancee died from a tragic accident. The King in a fit of anger, fled the Kingdom for it reminded him of her, to which he hid himself in the forgotten forest, claiming it as his new domain. As everyone knows, anything that ventures into the forest for too long gets forgotten. Which is why the Goblins couldn't understand why Jareth had 'hope', _surely it was a dangerous risk?_

Jareth pulled his cloak tighter around himself and began to head out of the room until he paused. 'Bookworm?' 'Yes' the goblin replied, 'Do you have the spell that would get me to the Forgotten forest?' Jareth asked as he remembered it being a 3 day trek to get to the outskirts of the forgotten forest, which was time that he could not afford to lose as time doubles when you get inside the forest, what you think is only one hour is actually 2. The Forgotten Forest was actually the place that he got the peach that he had Hoggle give to Sarah.

Bookworm had finished fiddling with a pile of papers and produced the only copy of the spell. Jareth took it and bowed his head to the old Goblin, before he began reciting the spell;

"I have no time to travel, walkings such a bore,

I know the place, I've been before...

I envoke thee spirits of the Underground,

North, East, South and West

Take me to... the Forgotten Forest"

A pool of blue mist began to swirl around Jareths feet, as it grew further up him, it changed colours. The mist grew to a deep blue, then to a purple and finally a deep black. When it fizzled out Jareth was face to face with the entrance to the Forgotten Forest...


	4. Prequel Events: Forgotten Forest 1

**"I have no time to travel, walkings such a bore,**

**I know the place, I've been before...**

**I envoke thee spirits of the Underground,**

**North, East, South and West**

**Take me to... the Forgotten Forest"**

**A pool of blue mist began to swirl around Jareths feet, as it grew further up him, it changed colours. The mist grew to a deep blue, then to a purple and finally a deep black. When it fizzled out Jareth was face to face with the entrance to the Forgotten Forest...**

**...**

The overgrown leaves of the peach trees, were bathed in a glow of silver as the moon reached its peak. The Forgotten forest was completely different to the Goblin City as there was no sun. Instead it was eternal darkness, as the only source of light came from the large, overhanging moon, it was eerily beautiful, almost completely silent except for the occasional flapping of birds wings in the distance. He glanced down at his wrist and waved his other hand over it, a black countdown watch appeared . It's dial was set to countdown from 6 days since the time worked differently in the forest and 6 days would actually be 12 back at the Goblin City, leaving him with just 1 single day to spare.

'Come on feet' he uttered as he took his first of many steps towards the centre of the forest.

The Lost King laughed and tore his eyes from the crystal ball that was floating in mid air. 'It look's like we have a guest'. He stood up from his chair and stretched.

Meanwhile, Jareth was making some serious progress on his way to the castle of the Forgotten forest, until he walked straight into something. He rubbed his head, looked up and frowned. What he was confronted with was absolutely nothing! _What did I walk into then?_ he thought to himself. His frown raised as he realised that the image in front of him was the exact copy of what was behind him, in fact it was an exact reflection. He reached out his hand in front of him, as Jareth himself had no reflection on this surface yet everything else reflected, it was the perfect camoflauge, his hand hit the surface. _Hmm..._ Jareth paused and thought about his next move, he had hoped that the surface was a mere forcefield used to deter people but instead the surface was solid with no chance of passing through it. He looked around and did a double take as he was certain he had seen a familiar face...'Hogwart!' he yelled at the unsuspecting creature, when he did not turn round to face Jareth, he grabbed the creature by the shoulders and spun him round. 'My names Goyle' the creature grunted and when Jareth inspected his face he realised that it wasn't Hoggle at all.

'How do I get to the castle?' Jareth asked the creature. 'You gets in there' the creature replied and gestured towards the great big gates. Jareth walked over to the gates and pushed them open. He walked through them and then turned back round and walked out. It was all too familiar, the layout. To be certain that his suspicions were true he transformed himself into his owl form and flew up into the sky. He was right. The giant mirror wall connected to other mirrored walls, both horizontally and vertically to create a Labyrinth. He really didn't have time for games so decided to cheat by flying over the labyrinth but found himself falling back to the ground in human form. Thunder roared above him and a voice spoke;

'No cheating. You have thirteen hours to defeat my labyrinth or you will stay here forever.'

* * *

Jareth dusted himself off and stood up, 'You could at least tell me the rules, if I am supposed to complete your games'.

The thunder roared loudly overhead, Jareth spun round to see if there was anyone around, 'No rules, just no cheating. You have to complete the Labyrinth...' the roar of the thunder subsided and then the voice continued 'without magic!'

Jareth was left alone, in the silence of the forest. His eyes flicked over to the doors of the mirrored Labyrinth and then he looked down at his watch which now showed that he had 5 days and 12 hours remaining. He stretched and pulled his cape tighter around him before heading into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Next Chapter (Part) goes live on the 31st October (otherwise known as ALL HALLOWS EVE/HALLOWEEN)

Please feel free to Review/Favourite/Follow :)


	5. Prequel Events: Forgotten Forest 2

Toby had settled after Sarah had convinced him that there were no goblins of any kind living under his bed, Toby said 'Sorry' and Sarah kissed him softly on his forehead brushing away his blonde hair from his face. Sarah had closed the door quietly but decided that she would not leave him completely just on the off chance that the Goblin King did make an appearance. Sarah lay with her back against Toby's bedroom door, she could hear the soft purring of his breath as he slept in his bed.

Her mind was still left wondering why. Why Jareth hadn't granted the wish, or why he hadn't made an appearance. She was thankful that he hadn't granted Toby's wish, as she could not have lived with herself if she lost Toby again but she still wondered why. Why after five years had he not come and visited her?

The red blotches on her skin were starting to fade from her earlier crying just as she started to cry again. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't understand why. Her phone screen lit up, notifying her that she had received a text message. A text message from an unknown number, it was a short message, in fact it was a one-worded text message; _**"Jareth."**_

Her eyes lit up when she read the message, _but surely Jareth doesn't have a phone? _There was a knock on the front door, Sarah headed down the stairs quietly as she didn't want to wake up Toby. She opened the door but to her surprise there was noone there, she had expected it to be her Father and her Stepmother but it was only 10.30pm, they wouldn't be back til later. She was about to shut the door when she heard another knocking sound, she looked around outside an she would have missed it had it not sparkled under the porch light. It was a single crystal ball that rolled backwards and forwards, upon it rolling forwards it banged into the porch step as it could not climb the stairs. Sarah stared at the crystal ball and looked around for its owner, she briefly took her eyes off of the ball and in one smooth motion it bounced up the porch step and rolled into the living room. Its shiny, pearlescent surface reflecting the colours of the rainbow and distorting images. Sarah jumped as the newly animated object whizzed by her as one would jump upon seeing a mouse scuttle across the floor, she let out a tiny _shriek._

Panic stricken she decided to pluck up some courage and follow the animated object as it bounced up the stairs and made a sharp turn as it darted into her room. Sarah followed, intrigued by what was causing this ball to travel across the floor in such a manner but also fearful of what this could mean. As she followed she saw it bounce up from the floor and roll across her dresser and as if by magic, open the drawer and fall inside. _BANG!_

The dresser drawer slammed closed, breaking Sarah's concentration on the animated object. She reached for the drawer handle and then reluctantly pulled her arm back, fearing that should she open the drawer it might reveal something she had hoped would never resurface.

* * *

After plucking up the courage to open the drawer she saw that the crystal ball no longer existed and that in place of the bottom of the drawer and its contents was a shimmering water-like surface that instead of reflecting Sarah's concerned face reflected darkness and ruin. Ruins of a place that Sarah felt like she once knew but one that she didn't recognise anymore. It looked like it had been in ruins for hundreds of years, abandoned and deserted.

She touched the shimmering pool and it rippled, parting to allow her to put her hand through what could only be described as a portal of sorts. Sarah reached her right hand into the shimmering pool and saw her hand disappear in front of her very own eyes. She felt a harsh coldness on her missing fingers that caused such a painful sensation she whipped her hand back out and caressed her cold hand in the palm of her left hand to try to relieve the effects of the coldness. The cold reminded her of an eternal winter. As she looked down into the pool she realised what she was seeing, or in fact where she was seeing... it was the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. The ruins were that of the Underground.

'_Are you alright? ' _said a voice behind her, Sarah spun and was confronted with the concerned face of Jareth. When her mind had managed to catch up to her, she couldn't help but feel as though her head was still spinning. She managed to muster up enough strength to reply to him and tell him that she was fine. He cocked his head to the side as if he didn't believe her, forcing her to explain about the drawer and quiz him on its origin.

Jareth laughed briefly realising that she was blaming him for conjuring it up. He then went on to explain that he did not cause it but that he needed to tell her something important about the Labyrinth and the Goblin City and that what she saw was the aftermath of events. Events that would occur if she, as the conquerer of the Labyrinth, did not return to stop them from happening.

* * *

Sarah sat down on her bed and contemplated her options. _She couldn't leave, could she? There was Toby to start with, and how long would she need to go to the Labyrinth for? was it indefinitely?_

Jareth leant against the window, his cane tapping his foot, as he waited impatiently for an answer. Sarah frowned, _How dare he! How dare he be so impatient, when he hasn't spoken a word, nor come to see me in years! Now, all of a sudden he wants an immediate answer to a very vague statement._

Jareth looked up from the floor and spoke, 'Any questions?'

Sarah burst. 'Yes. Yes. I have questions. A million of them. Yet you stand there so impatiently when you haven't even given me a minute to think about all of it! Firstly, you come here expecting me to jump at the chance of going back into the Labyrinth? and Secondly, I'm going to need a lot more information than what you gave me. For all I know it could be another one of your tricks!'

'Sarah, Sarah, I have offered you the world and now is your chance to save it. It will cease to exist if you do not return, for you see...Toby called me, he wished himself away and the law states that I have to grant every wish. I don't want to take Toby.'

'Then don't take Toby. Leave him be. You're king, you can bend the rules!'

Sarah looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, _she could not be the one to destroy the lives of everyone in the Goblin city and the Labyrinth. Ludo. Sir Diddymus. Hoggle..._

'And what about Toby? If I was to go with you, I can't leave him alone. I'm babysitting.'

'I've arranged for a babysitter to take over, and your parents think that you've got plans to go out. Everything has been taken care of and Sarah I wish I could bend the rules, I've exhausted every possible option but theres no getting out of it. Which is why I am asking you. I want you to join me in the Underground.'

'Indefinitely?'

**'****Indefinitely'**

* * *

**Thanks guys for waiting :)**

**I do hope its living up to expectations,**

**as always please review/favourite/follow**

**Also, is anyone confused yet?**


	6. Prequel Events: Forgotten Forest 3

The gates slammed shut behind Jareth, making an awful clang which sent dozens of birds (_hopefully birds and not bats_) flying. He was presented with two options;

Left or Right?

He chose left. Jareth ran and kept running, following the twists and turns of the Labyrinth, right, then right again then a further two rights and..._Damn! How did I manage to end up here? _Jareth quizzed as he realised he was back at the beginning, the gates behind him. _How can it be a Labyrinth if there are no passageways? _He sat down on the stone floor and thought to himself, _I must have missed a turning, I must have. _His eyes focussing on the brick wall facing him. _Brick, not mirrors like outside of the Labyrinth _and that was when he clocked the missing brick in the wall. The gap could be used as a foothold, then he could propel himself up onto the top of the wall to see where he missed a passageway.

Jareth wedged his foot into the gap, and pushed himself up, grabbing at the top of the wall to pull himself up. Once postioned on top of the wall, his eyes adjusting to the darkness he saw that it was all an illusion. There was no actual labyrinth but a false labyrinth, one to stop intruders. There were no passageways, nor an exit but simply a defence fort. He launched himself over the wall into the courtyard of a grand gothic palace, landing with a cat-like grace.

* * *

Sarah took hold of Jareths outstretched hand. He smiled at her, pulled her close to him, and a swirl of mist swept around them. Sarah was greeted by several familiar faces as she arrived at the heart of the Goblin City.

Ludo gave Sarah a tight squeeze announcing 'Friend' before letting her go. Hoggle smiled and waved. Sir Didymus saluted Sarah whilst Ambrosius bounded up to Sarah, sat down in front of her and growled at Jareth. Jareth told Sarah that they need to go the castle to discuss what was going to happen and as he reached for Sarahs hand, Ambrosius snapped. If it hadn't have been for his fast reflexes his hand would have most certainly been bitten off.

'Stop that Ambrosius' Sir Didymus called out, commanding the dog, his noble steed, back to his side.

Sarah, led by Jareth, headed into the castle. They walked up several flights of stairs before stopping in a room that resembled a lounge. It had two black velvet chaise longues, each embellished with gems. A small black glass table, white carpets and an open fire.

Jareth signalled for Sarah to sit on one of the chaise longues, whilst he sat on the other. '_I'm sorry' _he said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

'For which part?'

'For what I am about to do. You see I cannot have you getting in my way.'

'Wha-'

Sarah stopped as she saw Jareth throw a crystal ball at her. It landed on the ground at her feet, shattering, sparks shot around her and she found herself feeling sleepy.

Jareth caught her as she fell and placed her, lying down, on the chaise longue. A frost seemed to creep up, freezing her as she lay.

'Now that I've got you out of the way. (gesturing towards Sarah) I can finally get what I deserve...THIS kingdom and there will be noone to stop me!'

* * *

As always, review, follow, favourite :)

Thanks guys x


	7. Prequel Events: Spells and Warnings

Jareth continued to make his way across the courtyard. _Crrrash! _A large root shot up from the earth and made a grab for Jareth, he darted out of the way. _Crrrash!_ A second root shot up from the earth, taking hold of Jareth's foot, then a third _Crrrash_, followed by a fourth and fifth. Each one taking hold of an arm or a foot. He was trapped.

The more he struggled against the roots, the tighter they wrapped themselves around him. _I am not going to give in. It cannot end like this. ZAP_! With a flash of light the roots began to sizzle and burn, their hold fading. Jareth ripped off the remains of the roots and stood up, _Definitely bruised_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his ankles and then his wrists.

'I believe I said no Magic?' a voice said behind Jareth. Jareth spun round to face the voice, who was fairly tall but that was all he could make out as the creature was wearing a black cloak, with hood, pulled tightly around him.

'I do believe, that the exact words were 'You must complete the Labyrinth without magic', he took a deep breath and continued, 'I am no longer in the Labyrinth- if that's what you want to call it. I am in the castle grounds, the courtyard in fact.' Jareth straightened his posture and tilted his head up in an act of defiance and to remind the creature that he, Jareth the Goblin King was a force to be reckoned with.

'Hahahaahahhahahahhaah' the creature laughed maniacally and produced a crystal ball from under his cloak. Jareth looked at it, mesmerised, when he tore his eyes away, they were no longer in the courtyard but were in fact in the main hall of the Forgotten Forests castle.

'How dare you!' Jareth was outraged when the creature held up the crystal ball showing Sarah trapped within it. 'You are more than welcome to go inside and SAVE her' the creature replied, 'But…and I mean but, when you step inside the crystal dream you won't remember why you are there, it's a little riddle…how can you get her out?'

Jareth thought about the riddle, how could he warn Sarah if he had no memories of why he was there?

That was when he decided to try to send as many messages, prompts and signals to her as possible, in any form possible. Hoping that at least one would make it through to warn her, so that she could escape. Jareth then nodded and he jumped into the crystal ball.

* * *

Back at the Goblin city, Sarah was lay on a chaise longue in a locked room. Despite being covered in frost her eyelashes fluttered.

The soft music played in the background. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation, she had the eerie sense of deja vu.

The room was large and had high ceilings that expanded to reveal a glass roof. The sky was clear and you could see that outside it was late evening as the night sky had formed with its deep shades of blue contrasting against the stars that shone with a bright intensity. The same intensity he saw in her eyes when he first met her except tonight he thought that her eyes reflected the stars as if they had swallowed up the universe. Her mask was a lace effect, which drew attention to her eyes by acting as the perfect frame to a masterpiece. As they descended down the grand staircase she remembered a phrase and thought it suited well to the occasion, since it was a Masked Ball after all, _Hide your face so the world will never find you. _Tonight allowed anyone to be anyone or anything as the mask provided a safety net because noone knew who you truly were!

_Wow! She looked beautiful._ He always thought of her as being beautiful but tonight she was exceptional. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back in tight ringlets interwoven with fine jewels, her dress was simple and elegant, a pale blue floor length gown that changed to a deep blue towards the bottom of the skirt. The dress itself was strapless with a curved loveheart neckline, her waist was exaggerated by the corset fastening of the dress at the back which was tied with satin blue ribbons. _She was perfect._ He pulled her close to him, wrapping his other arm round her waist. She felt his crisp tuxedo crinkle as she leaned on his shoulder whilst her other arm draped around his neck.

She felt safe here, within his arms. The music continued to play and a variety of colours were spinning everywhere she looked as everyone joined in with the dance. Various masks flitted through the room, making every single person unrecognisable to her.

Although he could not fully read her face due to the mask obstructing it, he knew that she was happy as a golden glow seemed to emanate from her. As long as she was happy he could bear anything. As long as she was happy. _It's only forever, its not long at all..._If only it could be forever, but a single lifetime would only be a fraction of the time he would need to be able to show her just how much she meant to him.

Despite the fact she knew that he had done terrible things, things that not everyone could or would understand. She found that she had a deeper understanding for him and that he was not just a lost cause. It was the danger she saw within his eyes that attracted her to him in the first place, it was the sense of the unknown whilst also stirring something deep within her that longed for adventure, for fun. She makes him a better person whilst he makes her dreams come true.

A crystall ball rolled into her feet_. _As she looked down she got the feeling that_ something isn't right here. _She looked around and saw a window with a balcony. Outside a white owl watched her from the distance. That was when she realised it was a dream, she was under a spell. The masked ball, the crystals, the owl, everything was familiar, _Jareth_.

As if it had sussed her out, a buzzing sound began which seemed to grow in volume, then the music stopped. The crowds of people seemed to move closer as if circling her in, stopping her from escaping. She took the only option left, took a leap of faith and jumped off the balcony.

* * *

When she awoke she felt disorientated and rubbed her eyes. Shivering she clutched at her clothes for warmth and found comfort from the fire.

The sense of Deja Vu washed over her and left her wondering as she sat up on the chaise longue. When she had finally warmed back up, she shot up and ran to the door, _I need to warn Jareth. Wait- what if he, the imposter, has done something to him. I better warn anyone I can find- anyone that will listen. _Sarah yanked the doorknob and found that it was locked from the outside. She called out hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her.

'M'Lady?'

'Sir Didymus'

'Sarah, it is you. But what are you doing in there?'

'Theres an imposter, pretending to be Jareth. He wants the kingdom!'

'Well I never. We should go and warn the others.'

'I would, but I'm locked in.'

Sir Didymus whistled to Ambrosius and climbed up onto the dogs back, stood up and reached for the key that was in the lock, he swung for it three times and on the third time he managed to flick it. _Click_. The door swung open, freeing Sarah.


	8. Prequel Events: It's Over, You can't win

_**When she awoke she felt disorientated and rubbed her eyes. Shivering she clutched at her clothes for warmth and found comfort from the fire. The sense of Deja Vu washed over her and left her wondering as she sat up on the chaise longue. When she had finally warmed back up, she shot up and ran to the door, I need to warn Jareth. Wait- what if he, the imposter, has done something to him. I better warn anyone I can find- anyone that will listen. Sarah yanked the doorknob and found that it was locked from the outside. She called out hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her.**_

_**'M'Lady?'**_

_**'Sir Didymus'**_

_**'Sarah, it is you. But what are you doing in there?'**_

_**'Theres an imposter, pretending to be Jareth. He wants the kingdom!'**_

_**'Well I never. We should go and warn the others.'**_

_**'I would, but I'm locked in.'**_

_**Sir Didymus whistled to Ambrosius and climbed up onto the dogs back, stood up and reached for the key that was in the lock, he swung for it three times and on the third time he managed to flick it. Click. The door swung open, freeing Sarah.**_

* * *

'We have to go quickly, before he has the whole kingdom fooled!' said Sarah as she hurried down the hall. Soon they found themselves in the centre of the town, calling to anyone who would listen, 'Jareth has been kidnapped! Do not be fooled by the imposter!'

'It's about time someone took care of him!' called one of the goblins who was sat on a hay barrel eating some corn. Another goblin ran over to him and pushed him off. 'You can't say things like that!'

Sarah shook her head and called out for Ludo and Hoggle.

* * *

Jareth now hung in chains to the wall, he fought against them but had no luck. 'You'll never win, Sarah is strong and she will figure it out. It's over. Let me go and I will be lenient towards your punishment.'

'Hahaha, says the guy that's currently chained to a wall. A wall in a castle which is situated within the forgotten forest where your time is running out. Tick tock.'

With a wave of his hand a red sand timer appeared, floating above the ground.

'If all you want is the kingdom, then kill me, I mean what are you really waiting for?'

'Well you see. Yes I want the kingdom, that much is true. But what you don't know is that I also want...'

* * *

'We need to find a way to save Jareth and the Kingdom.' Sarah explained to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, 'So, does anyone have any ideas?'

That was when something tugged on the bottom of Sarah's pants. 'Excuse me. Sarah?' the little voice said.

'Yes?'

'I think I might know of someone who can help you'

'You do?'

'You see, we goblins have been around for a very long time. So we have lots of history and information this is gathered in the hall of , I know you are short on time, so you won't be able to search through all of the information, but Bookworm knows everything. For, he is in charge of all of the information'.

'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

* * *

'So. Go on then. Explain it all to me.' Jareth leaned his head to one side.

'Well, it all started when I became King of the Goblin City, I too had my own Labyrinth. Many had tried to run the Labyrinth, many failed but there was this one girl called Skylar, she had a spark of defiance inside of her. She ran and conquered my Labyrinth. Over several years we stayed in touch, went on 'dates'. Then when it came to the right time, I asked her to marry me. She agreed and the whole kingdom rejoiced. My Queen and I ruled happily until the shadows attacked the kingdom and somehow we got separated and she was killed before my eyes. I never forgave myself for what happened, so I left the kingdom, as everywhere I looked, all I could see was her.'

'hmm'

'Anyway, I came to the forest and created my very own kingdom using a curse that made everyone forget about me, and anyone who entered here for too long forgot too. I became a legend, a myth. But no matter how many times I tried, I could never forget what happened. Then I saw Sarah, who is the doppelgänger of my Skylar, and it was as if the universe had offered me another chance with my true love. A chance that I will not miss.'

'She will never fall for you.'

'Really? Are you sure? I mean, she was completely willing to journey to the Underground with me...'

'Yes, but only because she thought you were me!' Jareth said with venom dripping from each word.

'A simple memory spell could solve all of that nonsense.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Living in solitude for so long can drive a person insane. Lets see how you fair.'


	9. Prequel Events: Bad, Mad and Dangerous

**'She will never fall for you.'**

**'Really? Are you sure? I mean, she was completely willing to journey to the Underground with me...'**

**'Yes, but only because she thought you were me!' Jareth said with venom dripping from each word.**

**'A simple memory spell could solve all of that nonsense.'**

**'You wouldn't.'**

**'Living in solitude for so long can drive a person insane. Lets see how you fair.'**

* * *

'I won't let you'

'You won't will you? Do I have to remind you yet again that I hold all the cards and you my friend are held in shackles?'

Jareth struggled against the chains, rage flooding his sight. 'Do you know what I like the most? King Thierry and Queen Sarah! It's got a good ring to it, you know?'

'Never! I promise you that I will find a way out of here and when I do, I will be coming for you!' Jareth spat out as Thierry turned and left the dungeons.

* * *

Sarah and the gang headed into the Labyrinth and made a sharp left turn which made it seem that they were about to go in circles, after making a further left turn they came to a dead end. 'It's useless, we're lost' Sarah exhaled and sat on the floor. 'I believe a wise worm once told you that in the Labyrinth, not everything is what it seems...' the little Goblin said as he patted Sarah on the shoulder, '..if you look up you will see that this hedge is actually a staircase made up of hedges. It is not a dead end, as it would appear to be'.

Sarah raised her head, and the little Goblin was right. It appears that the clouds were covering a magnificent hedge sculpture, which had several flights of stairs but just out of sight was a grand door. 'Come on! Hurry!' The team ascended the stairs at a tremendous speed and were soon face-to-face with the grand wooden door.

'Go on knock!' they chanted as Sarah stood with hesitation. Sarah knocked and the sound echoed as footsteps shuffled behind the door, the door creaked open and revealed an old Goblin. 'Hello?' the old Goblin said. 'Bookworm, we need your help' the little Goblin announced as he pushed his way to the front.

The group all piled into what would have once been the hallway of this grand place. However it was now an extension of the library as books were stacked in piles reaching the tall ceiling of the hall. It was one of the moments Sarah would have said 'WOW' or she would have asked one of a million book related questions, unfortunately this was not the time for chit chat and she really had pressing matters to attend to.

'I need your help'

'I know my dear, I know exactly why you are here. Its all been written down.'

'You do? But if you knew why I was here then you knew before hand about what would happen, and if you knew all of that then why did you allow it to happen?' Sarah's temper began to flutter and her emotions were all over the place, all this goblin had to do was push another button and a volcano of built up emotions were going to flood the place.

* * *

Apologies;

A. For the fact that it has taken soo long for me to post an update.

B. For the fact that the update is soo short.

C. For leaving you on another cliffhanger.

It has taken soo long for me to post an update as I have had soo many assignments and exams it wasn't physically possible for me to be in two places at one, however if it was possible, that would be pretty cool now wouldn't it?

You will be pleased to know that another update will be coming soon, I promise before Christmas arrives, as all my assignments and exams for this year have now ended (although they kick back in, in January).

Thanks for being soo patient!

As always, please review/favourite/follow :)


	10. Prequel Events: A life for a life

**'I need your help'**

**'I know my dear, I know exactly why you are here. Its all been written down.'**

**'You do? But if you knew why I was here then you knew before hand about what would happen, and if you knew all of that then why did you allow it to happen?' Sarah's temper began to flutter and her emotions were all over the place, all this goblin had to do was push another button and a volcano of built up emotions were going to flood the place.**

* * *

'Sarah. Listen.'

'I won't listen...I won't have it! You could have stopped all of this and you didn't!'

'Sarah I couldn't change fate even if I wanted to!' Bookworm yelled back.

'Why then. What possible reason do you have for the actions you took?'

'Sarah...History is a complex thing, you can't change what is set in motion, consequences happen when you mess with things that are complex.'

'What- Consequences?'

'Are you familiar with the expressions, an eye for an eye or the phrase a life for a life?'

'Yes but what has that got to do with this?'

'Well you see, if you change or alter time, then time wants repaying.'

'Repaying? I don't understand?'

'Repaying for what you have changed, it can make an already bad situation worse, even if all you wanted to do was make it better.'

'How can our situation be worse?'

'It can come in all sorts of forms but in the Underground we call it the shadows' Bookworm reached to the third shelf of the bookcase that he was leaning on and brought down a very dusty book. The book had gold edged pages and was clearly a prized item, for if you didn't count the dust, you would have thought that the book was brand new. Bookworm flicked through the pages as one would do if they were familiar with the book and its contents, very much like one would do with their favourite book. Bookworms eyes finally landed on a page which was made up of images. His expression changed and the once enigmatic Goblin became one that was full of all the sadness of the world.

Sarah cocked her head concerned about the Goblin. 'Are you okay? Bookworm?'

'I'm fine. Just please understand, that I had no choice.' he gestured over the page of the book.

Sarah stepped closer and leaned over the book, she focussed in on the pages of the book. The first image showed a King and a Queen rejoicing over a wedding. The next image showed the a Goblin talking to the King and Queen, their faces concerned and horrified. The third image showed the Queen alone looking over a book and tears trickling down her face. The final image showed the Queen holding a crystal ball and crushing it.

'What happened?'

'She tried to alter fate.' Bookworm turned over the page, which revealed three further images.

The first image showed the outside of the kingdom in the paintings where an army had appeared to have fallen, the Queen stood at the balcony having watched it happen, her face showed relief. The next image showed black figures running towards the castle. The final image on the page showed the King holding his Queen, for she was dead.

'She died?'

'Yes'

'What did she see in the book?'

'She saw her love one die at the hands of the army that was set to storm the kingdom. She tried to stop that from happening by killing the army before it reached the border. But fate shouldn't be altered. The shadows came and stormed the kingdom, as the army would have done and it claimed her life instead of her lovers.'

'How awful. Please tell me that this story isn't true?'

'I am sorry Sarah but all of the events did actually occur, this is a hall of records.'

'How can I stop the imposter then? Without altering anything?'

'The answer to that lies within yourself. What would you do in this situation?'

'I. I don't know.' Sarah cupped her head inside her hands and sobbed, all of the built up emotions poured themselves out.

'M'lady we will solve this puzzle, I swear it on my honour' Sir Didymus said and he nudged Ludo who spoke, short and sweet 'Friends?'

* * *

Thierry watched Sarah from his crystal ball. It was a pity that Thierry couldn't hear what was being said but he knew that she was searching for a way to defeat him in the hall of records and he couldn't help but smile.

Thierry stretched and pondered over a change of plans. Sure it would be easy enough to just erase her memories and create a set of new ones but that was easy. She wanted to defeat the imposter and he wanted to grant her that wish, however it wouldn't be exactly the way she would have wanted it.

Thierry waved his hand and a door appeared on the wall, opening the door, he ventured down the staircase. 'Wake him up. We've got work to do.'

'Yes your highness' the Goblin replied and he poked at Jareth who was hanging from the wall. 'The master wants you to wake up and get ready' as the Goblin finished his sentence he chucked a bucket of water over Jareth.

* * *

Sarah ran to the bathroom in the hall of records and washed her face as all of the sobbing had left her with make-up trailing its way down her face. She grabbed hold of the towel and patted her face dry, then she glanced at the mirror and jumped.

It was not her face staring back at her but the face of Jareth, who was hung in chains.

'Jareth? Is that really you?'

'Sarah? Can you hear me?'

'I can. I can Jareth. Where are you? Please tell me, I'll bring help and we will get you out of there.'

'Sarah? If you can hear me, he's dangerous, don't listen to him, he's pretending to be me.'

'Oh Jareth! I know, he want's the kingdom. Tell me where you are.'

'He's got me locked up in the dungeons in a place called the Forgotten Forest. Do not listen to anything he tells you, it's all lies.'


	11. Prequel Events: And I will be your slave

And with that, Sarah was left staring back at herself in the mirror. She threw down the towel and ran back out to tell the others, they clubbed together and grabbed a map.

'It'll take days to get there, is there anyway we can get there faster? We don't have enough time'

'Three days to be specific' Bookworm commented, as he brought out the same piece of paper he gave to Jareth. 'Read this and you will appear at the entrance to the forest'.

Sarah began to recite;

"I have no time to travel, walking's such a bore,

I know the place, I've been before... Wait, Bookworm..I haven't been before?'

Sarah paused as she read the lines. Bookworm coughed and prompted her to continue.

'I envoke thee spirits of the Underground,

North, East, South and West

Take me to... the Forgotten Forest"

A pool of blue mist began to swirl around the groups feet, as it grew further up them, the mist changed colours. The mist grew to a deep blue, then to a purple and finally a deep black. When it fizzled out Sarah, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle were face to face with the entrance to the Forgotten Forest...

* * *

... It wasn't quite what she had expected for someone who was supposedly dangerous and somewhat mad. In front of her stood a lovely stone path and either side were exquisite gardens, roses of various colours and sizes. The smell of which was sweet and overpowering.

It seemed straight forward enough. Walk down the path and find the dungeons beneath the castle. Easy. In moments she had sprinted to the door of the castle and it was unlocked, straight into the grand hall of the castle which was even more beautiful than the gardens she had passed. _Now how do we get to the dungeons?_

The rest of the team followed suit and all stood in awe. 'Right lets split off and find the dungeons, there's four of us and four possible directions. Lets all pick one and go.' Sarah took the far left staircase and followed it down, it seemed to reach on for ages and each time she went down further it grew darker. 'Hello?' she called out into the darkness, she could just make out from the light thrown out by a single candle flame that there was someone else down there.

'Sarah?' it answered back

'Jareth it really is you!' she fumbled and stumbled about in the darkness and suddenly she felt his arm, he was strung up to the wall. She unhooked him from the wall and turned the screws that held the shackles in place, with a clang they fell to the floor.

Jareth and Sarah held each other, Sarah explained what she knew about the imposters plans. Jareth informed her of the name of the imposter, 'Thierry'.

'We need to stop him.'

'I agree Sarah, we need to leave in case he returns.' Jareth waved his hand and smoke swirled around them.

* * *

'Thierry, what a nice surprise seeing you here'

'I am not Thierry!'

'Don't listen to him Sarah, he's already fooled you once'

'Sarah, trust me, believe in me. I am Jareth!'

'Don't listen to him Sarah. Guards lock him up!'

As the guards dragged him away he grabbed Sarah's hand and whispered 'Fear me, Love me. Do as I say'.

Sarah gasped, 'Are you okay Sarah?'

'Yes T-Jareth, I'm fine, I just can't believe he would do such a thing'

'Come Sarah, you need to get some rest. Its been a long day' he took her by the hand and led her to one of the castles rooms, and he bid her goodnight. She slid into the bed and pretended to fall asleep, he came to check on her and then he left. She sprang out of bed, careful to not make any noise and descended down to the Goblin City dungeons where Jareth was being held.

'Jarethh?' she whispered,

'Sarah?'

'It's me. He thinks I believe him and that you are Thierry'

'I wasn't sure if you believed me'

'Shh', she unhooked the keys from the wall where the Goblin guards were asleep and continued 'and I will be your slave'


	12. Prequel Events: Sarah not Skylar

**'Jarethh?' she whispered,**

**'Sarah?'**

**'It's me. He thinks I believe him and that you are Thierry'**

**'I wasn't sure if you believed ME'**

**'Shh', she unhooked the keys from the wall where the Goblin guards were asleep and continued 'and I will be your slave'**

* * *

She unfastened the restraints and they both fell to the floor.

'Sarah?'

'Yes?'

'What are we going to do?'

'I don't know Jareth, I really don't. But one thing I know for certain is we can't let him take our kingdom'

'Our?'

'Yes, so what are we going to do about it?'

'I'm going to kill him.'

'Wha-'

And with a poof of smoke, he vanished and left Sarah sat on the cold stone floor of the dungeon.

* * *

'Thierry, enough of the games.'

'Ahh Jareth, I would know that annoying voice anywhere. Wait how did you get out?'

'Enough of the tricks Thierry, I am bored. Let's do this the old fashioned way' Jareth tossed a sword to Thierry, who caught it and they both bowed.

With one hand behind their backs they began to duel.

* * *

'Sarah'

'Yes?'

Bookworm trotted over and held out a piece of paper. 'Sarah, this is something you need to know'

Sarah took the piece of paper and examined it, 'The story you used to explain to me the consequences of changing history, what do I need to know about it?'

'It's Thierry'

'What's Thierry?'

'The King in the story, the Queen was Thierry's Queen, Skylar.'

'Skylar?'

'Yes, Skylar was your doppleganger, a perfect twin.'

'Wait- so what does Thierry want?'

'His kingdom back, and his lover. He believes that you will replace Skylar'

'I don't think so, how is this going to help me?'

'He doesn't know what really happened, yes she was killed but he believes that it was his fault, he doesn't know everything and I'm afraid that the guilt has gotten to him over the years. He can't live with what he did that day, so he's trying to recreate what he originally had.'

'Oh! I need to go tell him, he needs to know that it's not his fault, Thanks Bookworm.' She kissed the old Goblin on the forehead and fled up the stairs.

* * *

Thierry pushed his sword forward, Jareth trying to avoid the blow, stumbled and fell to the ground.

'You see Jareth, you are the one that cannot win. Say goodbye to all you know and breathe in, for it will be your last breath'

Thierry raised his sword aiming for a blow that would kill Jareth.

'Thierry, stop!' Sarah cried as she saw what he was about to do.

'Skylar, stay back! You don't want to see what I am about to do'

'Thierry! I am not Skylar, my name is Sarah and you are about to kill the one man I have ever loved.'

'I won't hear the nonsense you are spouting'

'Please, just listen to me.'

'Fine, you have one minute' he pushed his sword through Jareths left wrist, pinning him to the ground. Jareth let out an excruciating cry.

Sarah winced, and continued, 'Skylar wouldn't want you to do this'

Thierry cocked his head and raised one eyebrow, 'How would you know?'

'I might not know Skylar as well as you did but I know something that you do not' Sarah tossed him the piece of paper, as Thierry looked at the images and read the descriptions his stance shrunk. When he had finished he was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. 'Oh, Skylar. What have I done?'

Thierry removed his sword from Jareths wrist, and Sarah rushed over to Jareths side. 'You can't hurt him!' Sarah screamed as Thierry raised his sword.

'I assure you that no harm will occur from me' as Thierry finished he struck himself with his sword, 'Now, I can be with her'.


	13. Prequel Events: Coming to an end

Three days later...

Sarah heard a knock on the door of her chamber in the castle. A little note had been posted through the door.

"Come meet me in the gardens - Yours sincerely, Jareth"

Sarah hurried and got ready in one of the many gowns and dresses that were hung in the wardrobe. She chose a turquoise garment which had fake corsetry, and was embellished with tiny jewels and lace.

* * *

The gardens were elaborate and featured many flowers Sarah did and didn't know. Jareth stood with his back towards her, he was stroking the leaves of a rose that had yet to bloom. As soon as he heard her footsteps, he turned with a smile on his face, she smiled back at him.

'Sarah', they hugged and he stood back.

'Is everything okay?'

'Everything is more than okay'

'Alright then, why am I here?'

'I have a question to ask you'

Butterflies began to build in Sarah's stomach and they grew as Jareth knelt on the ground. He plucked the rose and held it up to Sarah, it began to bloom and revealed a beautiful diamond ring with intricate detailing around its band. Sarah's eyes widened and tears began to fall from her eyes.

'Will you marry me Sarah? And make me the luckiest man in the world?'

Sarah turned and fled, running back into the castle.

* * *

Jareth was left stunned, still holding the rose and ring in his hand.

_What have I done wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have proposed?_

Jareth waved his hand in the air and the stars began to move.

* * *

Sarah looked at the peculiar crystals she held in her hands and tears of anger trickled down her cheeks. She walked over to the window and reflected on her strange surroundings. She had always thought of the goblin city as being a dream-like illusion with its curious residents and the Labyrinth that was ever changing. It was a place that encouraged her adventurous side whilst also filling her with dread.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Jareth, the Goblin King. Jareth was an arrogant monster with charming hair and gorgeous eyes.

Sarah gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was of slim build with brunette hair and rosy lips. Her friends saw her as a drama queen who always had her head in a book, learning lines. But to Jareth, she was everything and it worried her as she knew all too well what he was capable of.

But not even Sarah had been prepared for what Jareth had in store today. The moon shone over the Labyrinth making the whole thing look more menacing than when it was cast in the amber glow of the sun.

As Sarah stepped outside onto the balcony, Jareth appeared in front of her, she could see the wonderful glint in his eyes. Jareth glared with all the wrath he could conjure up against her. He said, in hushed tones, "I ask for so little and this is how you repay me?" he made a gesture towards the walls of the room, which were covered in paint scribbles which read 'I HATE YOU!'

Sarah looked back, even more irritable and still fingering the peculiar crystal balls as she tried to control her emotions. "Jareth, you have no power over me," she replied. She threw the crystals to the ground. They looked at each other with unstable feelings, the moment seemed to stretch on and on. Sarah studied Jareth's face and went to open her mouth but before any sound could escape from her mouth, he kissed her.

The shock of his sudden movement stunned Sarah. Jareth took a step back and eventually, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," began Sarah in apologetic tones, "I love you but I just can't forgive you for what you did. And I don't think I ever will. I just can't marry you Jareth."

Jareth looked exhausted, his emotions were raw from the whirlwind of what had just occurred.

Sarah could actually hear Jareth's emotions shatter into millions of pieces. Then his face flushed red with anger, apparently using up all of his energy he yelled in a hoarse voice "I moved the stars for you!"

That was when he jumped off the balcony. Sarah rushed to the edge, with a panic stricken face. Jareth in his owl form flew up into the night sky and vanished. But what retained Sarah's gaze was the view she saw in the sky. The stars had been truly moved. Moved to form the words;

"Forgive me?"

* * *

In the viewpoint of Jareth:

_I have done everything she asked me to do, I even went to apologise for the sudden proposal. But apparently 'Forgive me' written in the stars isn't good enough, I wish she would tell me why she can't forgive me. What could I have done that would warrant such a response from her?_

* * *

Sarah watched the whole thing from the mirror that was hung in the cell she was locked inside. _Noo Jareth, don't listen to her. I would have said yes!_

_'_Its useless dearie, he can't hear you. No-one will ever hear from you again.'

'Why! Why would you want to do such a thing? Just let me go and I promise no harm will come to you'


	14. Present Time Events: You stole him

Sarah watched the whole thing from the mirror that was hung in the cell she was locked inside. _Noo Jareth, don't listen to her. I would have said yes!_

_'_Its useless dearie, he can't hear you. No-one will ever hear from you again.'

'Why! Why would you want to do such a thing? Just let me go and I promise no harm will come to you'

* * *

'No harm will come to me? You should have thought about that before, and then we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we? Oh, Never mind you are too blind to see the hurt that you have caused me.'

'Harm? Hurt? I don't even know you'

'Well you should know me! I was the future Queen of the Goblin City, not you! You stole it, you stole it all!'

'I didn't steal anything!'

'Haha I love how completely innocent you are trying to be. You are far from being the innocent little girl you claim to be, I see what you are doing. I have watched everything! Jareth was supposed to marry me! not you, you should have stayed at home. You should have stayed away. And now, now you all have to pay!'

'Who are you?'

'Silly little girl. I am Katia, Princess of the Underground.'

'Princess?'

'Yes Princess of the Underground and it was my royal duty to marry the King of the Goblins, Jareth.'

'He never mentioned you'

'Ha! Foolish little girl. I don't care what you think, after I am done he will hate you and I will be the one there to comfort him after you break his heart and leave him in tatters'

* * *

Jareth walked around the gardens, pacing backwards and forwards. What was he to do? Sarah had rejected him. If she doesn't stay permanently or run the Labyrinth then everything would be destroyed..._Why did it say in my oath as Goblin King that I would grant any wish?_

He couldn't force her to stay and he certainly couldn't force her to run the Labyrinth again. With the Lost King dead his last hope of finding a way to combat the law was lost and he was left heartbroken.

'Oh Sarah' Jareth collapsed on the floor and held his head in his hands.

'Jareth?'

'Sarah? Oh its you' he said as he realised it was Katia. 'What do you want?'

'Me? I want nothing from you. In fact I came to see how you are doing'

'I'm fine'

'Are you sure about that? You don't look fine to me'

'Go away Katia, I'm not in the mood to be questioned. I am fine and that is all you need to know.'

'Well I thought I would at least ask if you are okay, after all I saw the commotion between you and that human'

'Sarah?'

'If that is what she is called then yes, that Sarah girl. In fact now you mention her name I do recall her. She was in the hall of records the other day, looking for a spell that would send her home, I believe she has a human admirer'

'A human admirer? Sarah?'

'Yes, some guy called Jake, if my memory serves me correctly. But then again maybe you should ask Sarah.'

'Jake? It cannot be, I don't believe you'

'Then ask her yourself'

'I shall!'

* * *

Jareth left Katia in the gardens, when he was out of sight she smirked. _Sowing the seeds of doubt dearie. Sowing the seeds of doubt. _Katia stretched and clicked her neck cursing the fact that she had to parade around as being Sarah for a little bit longer than she wanted to.

_Knock. Knock. _'Sarah? Are you there? I need to talk to you'

'Go away Jak-Jareth'

'Jak? as in Jake?'

'Jareth leave me alone'

'I won't leave, I need answers'

'Fine. Come in then.'

Jareth entered the room expecting it to still be plastered with 'I hate you' scribbles which appeared to have been washed away. Sarah looked emotionally drained as she sat near the balcony.

'What do you want Jareth?'

'Answers'

'Go on then, ask me'

'Why, why did you do that? (gesturing towards the wall) I don't understand what I have done wrong? and who is this Jake?'

'I did that because I was annoyed and I still am. Everything, you have torn me away from my family, I did my part in saving the Kingdom and now I want to go home. Jake is none of your business'

'Jake has everything to do with me if you love him'

'Of course I love him! Now do the decent thing and send me home' Katia had to time this right because when he wishes Sarah home it will send the real Sarah back home, so she will need to disappear at the same time to not raise suspicion.

'Sarah I wish you home, Goodbye Sarah.'

Katia disappeared in time, Sarah was sent whirling back home and Jareth was left emotionally shattered.


	15. Present Time Events:Conclusion Part 1of2

**Katia disappeared in time, Sarah was sent whirling back home and Jareth was left emotionally shattered.**

* * *

_Oh, Sarah. What have we done? _Jareth slid down the cold stone wall and tucked his knees to his chest. He waved his hand and a clock appeared, 13 hours remained until the death of the Goblin City.

Jareth had gained everything and lost everything in the space of a day. He had lost Sarah and got her back, only to lose her again and with her he found happiness, for there's only so much you can handle when you're surrounded by Goblins. In a single day he had managed to endanger and save the Goblin Kingdom. _And even that back-fired._

* * *

Katia sat on the throne of the Goblin Kingdom, her thumbnail held between her teeth as she sat contemplating her next move. Although she had thought about how she would play the role and how she would get rid of Sarah, she didn't actually believe that she would be successful. Sure she considered it, but it was always theoretical.

_Queen Katia. _Now that was a title she could live with. _I could actually get used to this._ Katia slid further into the throne and threw her head back.

* * *

Sarah landed with a _thud, _she hit the hard wooden floor of the living room. Rubbing her knees, she clambered to a standing position and looked around her. _Could it be that she was actually home, or was this just another illusion? Lord knows that the people in the Underground love to play tricks._

Sarah ran upstairs to find out where Toby was, she ran into his room only to find him fast asleep in his bed. _Click! _A door in the house opened causing Sarah to jump. 'Who's there?' she called out, surprised when the person answered, 'Sarah? I wasn't expecting you home so early, when you said you were going out I thought it would be longer than ten minutes'.

Relief washed over her when she realised that it was just the Babysitter. 'How long can you babysit till?'

'I've arranged to babysit till one am if that's still okay?' the Babysitter replied.

'Ah, yes. That will be great thanks.'

She needed to talk to Jareth and tell him, or rather explain what happened.

* * *

Jareth emerged from the room and wiped his eyes, a King should never been seen to be weak. He got changed into his royal attire and walked down the staircase. _I just need to clear my head._

He was just about to turn and walk out through the entrance to the castle when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It took him a moment to work out what or rather who it was, and then he realised it was Katia. She was stood at the entrance of the throne room, a concerned look plastered on her face. 'Jareth?'

He turned to face her fully and in one quick burst, all of the emotion that he had been bottling up, exploded. Katia immediately ran over to him and hugged him tightly, her hands wrapped around his neck.

'I need to go out for a walk, I need to clear my head' Jareth said in order to break free from the everlasting hug. She removed her arms from around his neck and he took his hands off her waist, just before it was by his side she caught one of his hands and held it in hers, 'If you ever need to talk. Just ask'.

Jareth took a step back and took a deep breath, 'I shall be back in a short while'

'Why don't I accompany you?'

He looked at her and her eyes, very much like brown puppy eyes, created the same situation when you look at a puppy in the eyes when they want something...It's hard to say no.

'Sure, why not'

* * *

_I have to speak to Jareth, its nine o'clock so that means I have four hours to sort all of this mess out._

'I wish to speak to the Goblin King'

Sarah waited and waited, fifteen minutes passed and she had received no reply, no signal...nothing.

'Jareth?'

* * *

Jareth and Katia were sat on a bench in the main gardens of the Labyrinth. Jareth was explaining what had happened in order for him to break down in front of her.

'I couldn't believe it. After all we had gone through and it ended like that'

'If you ask me Jareth, Sarah seems selfish and she doesn't appreciate what you did for her'

'Sir?' the conversation was interrupted by Bookworm, who was clearly out of breath.

'Yes, Bookworm?' Jareth responded with a confused look on his face, _What could possibly be so important?_

'Sir, I need to talk to you' Bookworm replied and when he realised that Katia was not going to leave he added, 'in private.'

'Okay, Bookworm. Katia if you don't mind'

'It's not a problem, if you need me just call for me'

'Sir, I have a pressing matter to discuss. I have found some more information with regards to the end of the Thirteen Days scenario'

'And?'

'And it appears that there are three options not just the two we know about. The third option is if the King marries, then all previous wishes are disregarded, meaning you don't need to keep Sarah here forever'

'Bookworm. It's too late, I let her go.'

'You did what?'

'She doesn't love me'

'But Sire, I thought that you were going to marry her?'

'I was but she didn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. I have endangered everyone.'

'But Sir that is not the case. You only have to marry to stop the consequences, you don't have to marry Sarah, there is still hope if you can find a suitor in the time that we have left'

'We only have 12 hours to go, how is that even possible?'

'If you don't mind me interrupting, I have a solution...me'

'I refuse to marry someone for the sake of..'

'For the sake of your kingdom? Jareth, you might not love me now but I am sure we will grow to love each other, for the sake of every-ones lives.'

Jareth glanced forwards and backwards at Katia and Bookworm. He got down on one knee.

'Will You Marry Me, Katia?'

Jareth wobbled over, clutching his head. 'Someone is calling for me' he pinched his temples, 'It's Sarah'.

'Jareth, stop. Listen to me, she has caused you so much pain already, she probably wants to blame you for something else, you have done everything she asked for and she never once thanked you for it. Ignore her, switch off the power you gave her'

'But. What if she needs me?'

'What if your future wife needs you? Switch it off'

'Okay' Jareth frowned and clicked his fingers, the calling stopped.

'Yes Jareth, I will marry you'


	16. Present Events: Wedding Day

**'Yes Jareth, I will marry you'**

* * *

Jareth fished out from his pocket the engagement ring, and placed it on Katias ring finger. She kissed him.

'I will go and get ready, you get the Minister and everyone else you can gather. We have eleven and a half hours'

'Okay, I shall see you in the Grand Hall, until then' Jareth bowed and kissed his fiancée's hand.

* * *

'Jareth? Where are you?'

Sarah sunk to the floor. _If you should ever need us..._ Sarah jumped up with a new found hope. 'Sir Didymus!, Ludo!, Hoggle! I need you!'

'Sarah?' she turned to face them all.

'I need you to take me to the Goblin City, I shall explain on the way'

* * *

Sarah arrived in good timing, only to find out from a Goblin as they reached the gates that the Castle is closed due to a wedding that was taking place at that very moment. 'A wedding? It can't be'

'Why I am afraid it is, the King is getting married to Princess Katia' replied the Goblin who appeared confused at the idea of being questioned by a human,

'I need to get into the castle- now.'

'And who are you?'

'I am Sarah, the one who should be marrying Jareth, not her!'

'Look if you continue with this type of behaviour, I will be forced to take you directly to the King who will determine your punishment for you are not to speak about the future Queen in such a manner, it is considered to be treason'

Sarah contemplated his proposal, if she was to continue she would achieve what she wanted but she would need to lose the Goblin guard in the process, in order to speak to Jareth before he gets married. 'Well, I personally hate the future Queen, why I think she is useless and cruel...' She could see the guard getting angrier but not enough to warrant taking her to Jareth...'Why I wish she was dead'.That did it the guard was definitely annoyed and in one swift moment Sarah was being dragged to the King.

When she got closer and could hear the wedding, she knew which direction to head in and quickly lost the guard when she got Hoggle and Ludo to grab the guards attention.

* * *

Katia was adjusting her headdress so that it flowed perfectly down her back, for a last-minute dress it sure was stunning. The detail on the corset was other-worldly and consisted of several thousand tiny crystals being interwoven into the fabric. The skirt of the dress was simple in contrast, its pure whiteness sparkling as light reflected off the corset crystals.

'Are you ready?' asked one of the Goblins who was to walk the Bride down the aisle.

'As ready as I will ever be' she replied as she gripped the Goblins hand and started to proceed to the Grand Hall.

The hall was bustling with excitement and unrest as all the guests were awaiting to see the Brides entrance.

Bookworm stood at the entrance to the Grand Hall and tapped the cane he was holding on the floor, the doors opened.

Wedding music could be heard from the Goblin Choir at the far end of the hall as the Bride walked. Katia smiled, not because she was happy for the marriage, no. She was happy because she won. She had succeeded in crushing the Goblin King's spirit and will now rule the Goblin Kingdom, with or without him by her side (for which she did not know).

Katia arrived at the alter, Jareth took her hands and they began their vows.

The High Priest began;

'Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, "I love you today", but also, "I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows." It is with great joy that we can all gather here today to witness the marriage of Jareth, King of the Goblins and Katia, Princess of the Underground. I would like to say that it is my pleasure to be the Priest at this ceremony. Without further a do, we shall move on to the there are any objections please state them now or forever hold your peace'

All was silent and so the Priest continued, 'Katia, with this understanding, do you take Jareth to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?'

Katia: _"I do."_

'Jareth, with this understanding, do you take Katia to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?'

Jareth: '_I do-_Sarah?'

Katia stood in horror, as she was confronted with an out of breath Sarah.

'I object to this whole marriage...Do I need a reason?' A goblin nodded at Sarah to which she continued, expanding on her objection. 'I object because I should be the one stood up there marrying Jareth. She (pointing at Katia) impersonated me and imprisoned me. I have had to journey all the way from above the Underground to the Goblin City and I sure as hell won't allow you to marry him.'

'He has already said 'I do', Now as the Queen of the Goblin Kingdom, I hereby charge you; Sarah with treason of the highest order, guards take her away'

A roar rumbled throughout the Grand Hall as Jareth yelled, 'STOP!'

The guards ceased what they were doing and held Sarah in place. 'Release her now!' As the King commanded they released their hold on Sarah and she stumbled. Jareth ran over to steady her and began quizzing Katia, 'Is this true?'

'Of course not. She is a silly little fool, why should you listen to her? She humiliated you after you moved the stars for her. You asked for her forgiveness and she scrawled 'I hate you' in paint, all over the walls.'

'I did not mention the paint on the walls'

'You did. She has this effect on you. She is lying.'

'I do not wish to hear you slander the future Queen in such a way'

'Future Queen? I am the Queen. We are married remember'

'Sir, Sir, Sir' shouted Bookworm as he ran into the Hall, 'We have all been under her spell, she has fooled us all. Katia is lying to you.I have found this spell for influencing people amongst her possessions it appears that the slightest touch can put you under her control. This she could have done when she hugged you in the Gardens that day. Which led to your proposal to her'

'I can take it from here Bookworm, thank you', he bowed his head at the Old Goblin and cleared his throat. He gestured for the guards to arrest Katia. 'Katia, I hereby imprison you for the crime of Treason against the King, Kingdom and the Future Queen of the Goblins. I will be contacting the Royal High Courts as to whether or not you should have your title revoked.' Turning to face Sarah he took her hand and knelt down in front of her, 'Future Queen that is, if you are willing to accept my hand in marriage'

'I do'

* * *

'High Priest- if you do not mind, I wish to make up my own vows? Sarah, my love. I have loved you ever since we met, you are the first to have conquered my Labyrinth and in doing so you conquered my heart. It fills me with such joy to be stood here today, with you by my side. I promise to love you until the end of my days. Will you take me to be your husband?'

'I do. Jareth, My dear Jareth. We have gone through so much over the years, even more so recently. We have fought against each other in the past, but now we work in unison as we will for the rest of our lives. I shall love you forever and always. Will you take me to be your wife? After all, forever isn't long at all'

Jareth restrained a laugh as Sarah quoted him from their first encounter, whilst the whole of the audience eagerly awaited what would no doubt be the most eventful wedding in history. 'I do, Sarah'

The High Priest called forth, 'May we have the rings please? The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love.'

He waited for Tiny to bring the rings to the front, 'Jareth, as you place this ring on Sarah's finger, repeat these words after me'

Jareth placed a ring on Sarah's finger, 'This ring, is a gift for you, it symbolizes my desire that you will be my wife forever and always. This ring has no end which signifies my undying love for you.'

And in turn Sarah placed a ring on Jareths finger, 'I am madly in love with you and I give you this ring as a token of my love for this ring too has no end, because my love for you has no end.'

'It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride.'

'Well, Queen Sarah, would it be okay if I kissed you?'

They held each other in the embrace for a while until it was disrupted by a loud clanging sound.

Jareth stared at the clock, 'Thirteen hours is over', Sarah whispered in his ear and she kissed him, 'We won.'

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**And this my lovelies is where the story ends...**

**Thank you to my loyal followers who have helped create this. If it wasn't for the first few reviews it would have just stayed as a one-shot story and it would have never have gotten this far. As always follow/favourite/review.**

**Many thanks!**


	17. The final note

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story for the past couple of months, your favourites/follows and reviews have shaped my FIRST fan-fiction story, I am amazed at how far it has come in such a short space of time. It's a shame that it had to come to an end but don't all stories?**  
**I feel honoured that soooo many of you have read and liked my story, you all know who you are!**

**I owe a big shout out to bandchildforever who suggested that I continue what started off as a one shot of less than 600 words.**

**If you liked this you may like my NEW fanfiction based on Thierry.**

**Labyrinth: The Lost King**  
**It explains how Thierry came to live in the Forgotten Forest and what happened to his love, Skylar.**


End file.
